Dragon ball Fusions: Jambu the Kaioshin
by amipy4u
Summary: Jambu, the Kaioshin, went to the Earth and meet Pinich. After their wish, they went to dimension world and find the Timespace Tournament. Her adventure with her teammate: Goten, Trunks, Pan and Kid Goku. Based on Dragon Ball Fusions
1. Introduction

Name: Jambu

Race: Kaioshin

Gender: Female

Hair: White color with long hair (the hairstyle look like Tight Briefs from _The Galactic Patrol Jaco_ )

Eyes: Black

Skin: Pink

Personality: Wisdom

Bio: Jambu was an attendant of Kaioshin. She is learner fast about life and fighting, but she is lonely, anti-social because she hasn't a friends in Sacred World of Kai. When she's boring, she went down to the planet called Earth to search for her training. The first time she meet the mortal in the forest is Saiyan boy name Pinich. At first, he's insult her appearance; however, he got attacked by grizzly bear then she saves his life. Pinich wants to join her to find the mysterious ball that can any wish come true. The adventure has begin

Appearance: In her normal outfit Jambu wears a primarily black and blue with red trimming Supreme Kai uniform, yellow pants and has green boots. She also wears a pair of Red Potara Earrings.


	2. New Adventure

**Planet Earth**

"Hey, did you find it! This is the place, right!?" the boy is searching in somewhere on field, his name is Pinich. He is a hybrid-Saiyan where his bottom shows his own tail. His hair has spiked black hair, his eyes are almost black. His clothes are similar as Mr. Satan but different color. From the top is blue color with his white cape and the red armband on the left side, a belt champion on his waist, his pant is white and his boots are orange and white; which means he is a fighter.

"Pinich! I found it!" the voice from above the tree and jumped to the ground. The person who holds their hand is red Four-star with an orange crystal ball; however, that person is not a human being as same as Pinich: is a female Kaioshin.

Kaioshin or Supreme Kai is God who is naturally born divine and who have the ultimate duty to protect the universe of their position. They possess godly powers and live on their respective planets in the Other World. They far outclass the regular Kai as while the lower Kai watch over the living world, the Supreme Kais watch over both the Other World and the living world.

Her name is Jambu. The reason is here because she was boring in Kai world; she lived alone and her own master, only two of them. she went to the earth without permission at her master.

"So, can you tell me. Where did you get infomation about this?" she asked him curiously "According to legend, The Mysterious ball has a magical thing. When you collected the seven balls in nowhere... " He replied in hopeful which holds the crystal orange ball with 4 stars, then raise with both hands "The Mysterious ball can make any wish come true and now, we've got all seven of them!" he's jumping up and down like a child found the treasure, while she smiles at her little bag for collect them. "Okay, Let's get summoning!" Before he summoned, Jambu asked about something. "What was our wish again?" she literally forgot his quest. He got shocked that she forgot it. "What! you don't remember?!" Jambu felt embarrassed "Come on, it's what i... er what we've been dreaming of!" he tried to courage to her from his nervous. "Like what?" she asked, then he took his breath and said: "To hold the greatness martial art contest ever!" she clapped her hands as finally recognized the wish because she loves the challenge the fighter "So, any reason why we want to wish?" "I'm telling you why? No more lame competitions ending in draws, no more disqualifications for brawling outside the ring, That's why we've worked so hard to collect the balls... So, we can finally hold a REAL contest for Real fighters!"'Yes, it's been 2 days to find it' she thought about searching the mysterious ball. Pinich gives a serious facial. "A contest that'll tell us which of us is the strongest".

"Okay, here goes! I'll summon it! " he clears his throat and summons in awkward "Come forth, Shenron! come and give me my wish!...Right?" Jambu was cross her arm and deadpanned. "Are you sure, Pinich? I don't think that-" she was cut off by glowing in out from mysterious ball that they shocked out.

The appearance of the dragon is shown with brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He is an Eastern dragon, whose kind are benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies. Unlike the Western dragons, which have large dorsal foldable wings on their backs, he has none.

"so, what is your desire? I will grant you any one wish?" the dragon finally spoke. Jambu look up at the creature in shocked how huge is that, while Pinich seems happy that the summon is worked. "Whoa, it really worked!" Jambu didn't say anything, just keep look at it nod her head. "I..I wish for the ultimate martial arts contest... where the winner will be the greatest fighter ever!" Saiyan boy declared his wish to the dragon. However, everything is dead silence.

...

...

"ehm, nothing happened?"

...

...

...

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!" After spoken, the dragon turned into seven crystal balls are floating and scatter away in other direction. Then the dark sky is back to normal. "They're flying away!" They're both yelling. Turns out, his high spirit became hopeless and disappointing for his wish. " Guess it didn't work." Kaioshin tried to cheer him up, but she was shocked out of sudden what she saw. "What the matter, Jambu? Why are you staring at?" he questions to her. She pointed out at the right side of Pinich's head. "there... there is something behind you..." he turn around before the portal pull him out itself as Jambu did.

~000~

The portal appeared from the sky in nowhere as they are falling down while screaming. Pinich's expression is changed to confident as he just land on his feet perfectly, except he got dumped by Jambu. 'This can't be right.

They are four floating islands are separate one by one: The first island has a big city, on the opposite side is a huge and tall mountain with a waterfall

"I think we just messed up our wish..." she mumbled

 **-000-**

 **Dragon Ball Fusions**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **New Life of Adventure**

 **-000-**

Jambu heard the voice of boy start groaning from behind her. "Zzzz...zzz... I win... Jambu..." Pinich was actually sleeping talk. Jambu has never seen a person were sleeping while talk, but she likes to prod him to make his fun. "Z zzz... Hm? The heck is THAT Technique?" she chuckled as he's snoring; thus, she keeps poking his cheek. "zzz... zzz... Tsk... Not half bad, Jambu.." until he's eyes blink and wakes as panic. "Argh! What's going on!? Jambu, Where are we?" she shakes her head as negative respond. "I haven't no idea where we are and is this not planet earth?" she replied in nervous because they're screwed up about their wishes."You've no clue, either?crossed his arm as he's thinking and Jambu is looking around as examine at the new place. "Maybe we should explore this place and see what's going on?" Pinich's impressed at her. "Good idea, I just saw the town over there. Let check it out" Two warriors jumped up highly and halt in the middle of air. "Wow, The whole Island's floating! Are you seeing this, Jambu?" Pinich replied in excited to the view of nature while Jambu feels amazing about new world. "Yeah, I saw 4 floating island in here. Maybe we should explored this place." She suggested him and he nodded his head. "There is stuff gonna there. Let's check it out!" He started to flying away while Jambu keeps follow him not to lose, also she look around at the big island on the right and left.

'This place is very spacious than on Earth. Such as my Sacred World of the Kai'. When they through the big Island, she saw a tall mountain with the waterfall, and there is a big house with the garage next to the small hut on below the mountain. "Hey! Heyyy! Anybody out there!" he shouted at it. As you can see, the houses are behind the river, it actually waterfall as tallest as mountain. "Okay, time to put on the bust of speed!" he launched his speed off as Jambu did. They turn left until she notices in the next island is the small one, including two or three huts and tallest tower to above the sky.

"Hey Jambu, What are you standing there! I found the city over there!" he shouted at her during . "It looks like the biggest building. Let's peek inside." he just approach to open the doors without knock the door or ring the bell. Jambu felt uncomfortable when she enter to the house without greet.

Inside the building, The building has three floors and a basement. The entrance is the lobby where the Receptionist is. The Atrium contains a Sparring Arena, and leads to the Capsule Room. There are also the exhibit room, the Central Computer Room (opened with a Red Access Card), Dr. Brief's lab and workshop on level 01. The Brief family's rooms, notably Bulma's room are on level 02. On level 03, there are the West Tower and East Tower (opened with a Blue Access Card). There are a lot of machines at the corner, such as a plane, robots, mobile, and etc.

The woman is standing in the front of them. She wears a sleeveless purple dress and a light green kerchief tied around her neck resembling her outfit is a purple dress and wears red sneakers and also wears small gold earrings instead of gold hoop earrings and she also retains her bowl-cut hairstyle. "Sit down, I've prepared some snacks and tea for you" Every one are sitting in the sofa"So, Are you fighters?" the woman asked to them as they nodded their head and she smiles. "Okay, it looks like you've been chosen as well." The Kaioshin look around the place in confusing and asked her. "Where are we and what is this place?" the woman cleared her throat and said: "This is a world created by Shenron to decide the greater fighter in the world ever." They got shocked when they heard about 'the greater fighter', then Jambu asked about who is Shenron. "Shenron is a dragon who appears if you find the seven of the Dragon Balls and then he'll grant you one wish. Anything you like." Jambu has finally understood why the crystal ball with a star called Dragon Ball is very important, also Pinich is whispered at her. "Those must be the balls we found and the dragon we met." She couldn't be helped, but happy smile.

"By the way, who are you, miss?" the woman just laughing. "Oh, what a sweet and formal. I'm Bulma Brief" Jambu just heard about the tournament. "Wait, did you just tournament?"Bulma nodded her head. "Yes, it's called Timespace Tournament. By bringing together fighters from time and space." The Kaioshin take a small drink until..." It's decided the greatest single fighter ever." She almost coughed to heard about ' _greatest fighter'_ while Pinich's seem happier than before. His whisper almost louder than usual. "It's our wish, Jambu! Our dream come true!" he's shaking off from his excited "Only this is kinda bigger than I had in mind." Jambu gives clears throat for questions. "How do we enter?" Bulma drinks a tea in one swallow and answered: "First, you'll need to make a team of five. Then you can head up to the arena above here ad compete." The two fighter are confusing each other, then Bulma pointed her finger out of the window. "Did you see Korin Tower over outside? just fly up alongside it." They look at the window and saw the tower from a far distance. Pinich stared at the longest pillar pointing to the sky. "That must be the tower we passed on our way here."

Jambu just realized about the teams. Usually, Every fighter on tournament only fights one-on-one. Then she looks at Bulma who still sitting on the sofa and asked her serious. "Miss Bulma, Why we need five people in one team? Isn't supposed has a rule of the tournament?" Bulma gives a sigh of frustration as she put her tea on the coffee table and she tried to calm herself but not. "I know I know. Teams in a contest to decide the greatest fighter are weird, I agree." She clenches her fists angrily. "But there were people arguing about who was going to fight. In the end, they decided on making teams of five." Then she slammed on the coffee table as the snacks and teas almost fall apart and screamed. "What a bunch of numbskulls!"

'Supreme Kai of Mighty! She's so scary when she's angry." Kaioshin is too shocked when Bulma saw her apology as the robots came out to clean up the coffee table and restore the tea and snacks. Pinich was thinking about teams and tried to guess. "Teams, huh? Well, if I get to face-off with Jambu, it all good. I guess" Kaioshin look at her carefully from the top to bottom and asked that Bulma is a fighter. She just chuckled. " Of course not. Do I look like a fighter to you?" Jambu look away from her embarrassingly. "I just owe a few favor. so, I'm helping out." Earthling woman gives a charming out at them. "So, are you two going to make teams together?" They are not a teammate or friend, just a rival. To her, she wants to make a friend but it too soon. "We can't team up! We've gotta bust each other up." He declared for his rival and Jambu agree. Bulma found out about her and smile. "I see. Well, you sure seem like good friends." Kai couldn't be helped, but smile in agree. However, Pinich seems awkward about friendship. Bulma suggests that Jambu always can be a team once her competition is over." Bulma gives a wink and thumb up to them. "Best of luck working together."Bulma just realized something important to the visitor. "Oh yes! this is for you, Jambu." The woman gives to Jambu as a gift. It's a pocket which possesses an uncanny resemblance to a Nintendo 3DS XL, though it differs in that it has only had two buttons on both sides of its touch screen and a Capsule Corp. logo on the back of the top screen.

Jambu examined the whole thing while Pinich gives a stared at new device and asked at Kaioshin. "What is this?" Before Kaioshin said, the machine started talking. "Pleased to meet you, Jambu and Pinich." They got shocked when Jambu almost throw out accidentally but small robot flowing itself. "Whoa, it talked!"Jambu almost got heart attack when a small thing knows her name."Who are you ?!" she replied and the robot gives an introduction to them. "I am CCFDR49, or you can call me Ziku." Bulma keeps chuckled because their expression looks hilarious. "That's a small mecha I made to help people around here. He called Ziku," she pushes it where Ziku keeps floating at Jambu. "Take him. You'll find him indispensable." The woman tells to Ziku. "Ziku, show them the ropes when you head out, okay?" The small mecha turns around at his creator. "Understood, Miss Bulma! Goodbye." Jambu takes it out and put it away to sash belt, just in case. "So, I think everything's pretty much in order, isn't it?" she said and Jambu agrees with her. Pinich approach to Kaioshin. "Jambu, it's gonna be a face-off in the Timespace Tournament" His fist raise up as his passion to his secret rival. "You better make sure show up at the arena, Jambu!" She swears to fight against Pinich in Tournament.

Pinich left behind them because he promises himself to be stronger than her. For him, Jambu is his rival because how strong is she?

After he's gone. Bulma suspicion about that boy is something hidden from Jambu. And then she reminds something else. " Oh, yes! I think Trunks and Goten are around her somewhere." Jambu asked that who are they. "Trunks is my son and Goten is his friend. You should find them. They're looking for team members, too." Before she leaves, Kaioshin said goodbye to the woman and Bulma's always welcome to her home when she is in trouble.

 **Outside the Capsule Corporation**

The day is the new day for Jambu. She will show her new worldpick it up as Ziku open itself


	3. The appearance of Enemies and Allies

Right now, Jambu had been searching for allies while flying away from the sky as exploring the new world. According to Ziku, they're in East island not far away from Capsule Corporation. She floated down at below of island. This is the day of adventure.

 **-000-**

 **Dragon Ball Fusion**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Appearance of Enemies and Allies**

 **-000-**

Jambu is already landing on the small island. she looks around in spacious and nobody there, except someone, above the sky, is coming at this land as a target. She can sight her feel as she cautions. "I have a nasty feeling about this." Jambu quickly hides in the bushes and low her ki to not mention her, she put Ziku on her sash belt for safety.

When the two stranger arrives in the same land as she did, but different people. The man named Raditz has extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black coloured Battle Armor in the same style as the rest of Frieza's soldiers, with boots, armoured gloves, and a scouter. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are red: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. The other man is tall and muscular, with the thin moustache and bald named Nappa. His armour as same as Raditz, except the red band. They are a real Saiyan.

"What gives, huh? We suddenly get summoned here to enter some contest?" Nappa seems excited about tournament because he overheard from Capsule "What's Vegeta up to?" "The power levels on those guys before were nothing to laugh at." He smirks in confident. "They said something about making a fusion." Jambu's eyes widened when she heard about 'fusion'; also who told about it. "That's crazy technique! so they could merge together..." he shouted in excitement.

Suddenly Ziku just pop out from the bushes. "Pleased to meet you, Trunks and Goten." it greeted at the wrong people. "Ziku, I don't think that's them..." she hissed deadpanned as she grasped it immediately while they noticed at her. Raditz blast at the bushes until burnt out, they saw a foreign who hold the robot while sitting in awkward. Nappa gives disgustedly surprise at the talking robot. "huh..? Who are you supposed to be?" The Saiyans's began to approach at Jambu and Ziku. Then Raditz glared at the Kaioshin. "What... you buddies with those punks then?" She tried to avoid them quickly and rustled in angry. "Ziku, are you sure that's them?" Ziku tried to scan them and realised that he was wrong people. "it seems there has been a mistake, Jambu..."Ziku replied as she gives facepalmed. "Next time, use the picture to identical, alright!"

What she didn't aware that she surround by two muscle guys like a predator. "Perfect timing. I'm in a mood for the fight!" Nappa smirked at the Kaioshin. Raditz has stance ready to fight at his opponent. "I'm so pretty trick, so may as well take it out on you" Jambu jumping over from them to avoid their attack." I do not know you but I have to defeat you!" she's stance ready to fight them without allies. The Saiyans looking each other and laughing loudly at her. "You think you can beat us easily? I'm bored of just beating people in the easy way" Nappa points out at her with a serious expression. "What is your strong point? Power, speed or technique, huh?" he questions seriously. "my strong point would be...Technique!" she said in confidently. "You're a technique type, huh? Like Vegeta" he said. "Technique types do extra damage to speed types," Raditz explained and Nappa too. "Then your Ki blast hit over a wider area than ours."

It's true. Jambu has a strong point is Technique type. In Kai world, she was always training material art with her master about how to self-defence and she is very good at the movement of technique; however, she doesn't want to reveal her weakness. "But you take increased damage from power type."Nappa knew that Jambu's expression has become nervous about her weakness. "You wanna know the bad news is? Mine is power types!" Nappa is stance ready at Jambi while Raditz is sitting on the big rock to watch they are fighting.

Nappa began to rush forward at her and swing down with his fist, but she dodges quickly, hit right on his shoulder by her elbow and using her palm place on his back to shot away with her ki blast. Nappa has fall unconscious after hit the ki blast.

Jambu just finally exhales her breath that she thought it's over still Raditz was telling her an impression. "I'm impressed! your technique as a ki blast could damage each of opponent's weak points; however..." Jambu didn't notice from behind her where Nappa was standing up with his face twisted without any scratch and charged to target before Jambu tried to block him but it was too late. He punches right in her stomach, smashes her face and she got a knockout on the ground. "Rule for the fighter: Do not let your guard down at the opponent when it's over." Raditz shakes his head at Kaioshin for being a guard down easily.

Jambu tried to stand up against them but still hurt over her body. 'This is bad. I can't heal myself because They always keep fighting against me. That must be difficult to draw something.' she gritted her teeth. "Hey! Don't tell me that's all you've got? We've only just started having fun!" Nappa snickered. "Heh heh heh, though there've more of you." the corners of Raditz mouth turned up that she was alone. "Never heard of a technique type with so little know-how." Nappa didn't trust her about her skill because she's too weak, then he picked on her. "How about you think long and hard on if you're serious about being technique type." his expression dulled, to tell the truth. "so tell me if you really think your technique's hot stuff?" The kaioshin gives her expression hardened at him. "My strong point would be the technique! That's all I've got!"

Then she changes her position into stance fight to continue the fight no matter what. "An Awful stubborn for someone being weak." Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "And here I thought you had enough of the beating." Nappa's eyes widened that his opponent was standing changes to fight against him, then he turns into his face twisted. "At least you've got guts!" he's ready for round two; however...

"Pleased to meet you, Goten and Trunks" Ziku started for some reason. She hates when the mini robot calling them but she can sense of hearing from far of the distance. "Heh Heh! What's that thing squawking about?" He laughs at the mini robot as same as Raditz did. "It's probably busted. At least it's probably soon." Suddenly there were 2 people passing by women quickly and beating them out,

"You loser still haven't learned" the purple haired boy put his hands on his hips who scolded at the full blood Saiyans while the other boy looked up at her where she was standing in amaze. "Hey, miss! Are you okay?". She finally snapped out of her Stunned. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" she said formally. "You should take a rest for a while, we can handle this!" the palm hair boy said to her as the focus at the opponent, but she tried to stop them because she doesn't want to hurt the children. "Wait! I can heal myself!" "ENOUGH, YOU GOONS!"Nappa shouted at them like tried to kill them and the purple hair boy gives a pouted face at him. "Cowards, ganging up two on one! Let's see how are you dealing with us two, instead!" he replied as ready stance but the other boy tilts his head innocently.

"But Trunks, I think you're counting someone out early." The palm haired boy pointed at her where she standing up for the whole time. "Yes, I'm really fine. I mean, I'm not really hurt so much" she replied then he smiles widely. "Ha ha ha, Fine! Three against two, then" he said, "I don't think this is a fair fight, boys.." The kaioshin sweatdropped, then the palm hair boy got an idea. "Oh, I know! Once we Fusion into Gotenks, we will be a battle each other!" Jambu got confused about the named 'Gotenks' while the Saiyan men got panicked. "We can't use fusion again so soon after using it before." the palm hair boy said obviously while Raditz sighs of relief.

The purple hair boy pouted. "Fine, looks like you and I are gonna fight and she needs rest for a while," he said, looking at her bad condition while Jambu is already standing up, then the boy looks at her. "Don't force yourself, Miss. I know what you're thinking, but we're taking care for this." he grins wide as Goten did. Jambu can sense their energy; she couldn't just stand here and do nothing, she needs to support them. 'No matter what happened to them, I swear I will protect those children.' Jambu used a healing spell by herself and approach the kids. "Listen, No matter how much it's hurt, I will never give up!" Jambu declared to fight against two Saiyan. At first, two boys are startled to see her like that and they smile as agree. A few minute later, two children finally beat them down without sweats.

"Those brats are too strong than we expected!" Nappa growled. "And we defeated kids?!" Raditz said in shame. "Tch, I'm not gonna forget this!" They yelled at the kids and fly away to retreat. They look at the sky for a while and cheer up. "We finally did it!" Jambu is really impressive of them for being a fighter as the kids give a victory. "You're pretty strong, Miss!I'm Trunks, by the way." Trunks introduction to Kaioshin. "Hello, I'm Goten." He greets in a good manner as Jambu did. "My name is Jambu, nice to meet you." Trunks raise his eyebrow. "Jambu, huh. It's good to meet you." Trunks greet. " Pleased to meet you, Jambu," Goten replied. "Pleased to meet you, Trunks and Goten." Ziku also greets them and Trunks knows it. "Oh, you got Ziku? So, you already meet my mom." Jambu reminds about Bulma has her son. "That means you already know about the contest!" Goten seems excited as Trunks did. "Whoever wins get to fight a legendary champion!"

Jambu got shocked to hear about the legendary champion. "You mean it..." she said while Goten giggles. "A real legend! Pretty exciting, huh?" he replied as Kaioshin nodded her head. "That why we want to enter the tournament." Trunks told the contest. Before Jambu said about to join the team, Goten already makes a decision. "Jambu, I think we can join the team with you!" Goten said in exciting as Trunks. Then she smiles gratefully. "Alright! Welcome abroad, boys!"

* * *

I want to apologize for waiting for this story, also I'm terrible writing about fighting choreography.

If you want to know, please review me.


End file.
